SM Building Legends: 1st series Meet
by che24
Summary: Sebuah legenda terkenang di lokasi gedung SM Entertainment. Legenda yang akan mempertemukan kita dengan orang yang akan bertahan dengan semua kekurangan dalam diri kita. Namun, tidak semua orang percaya akan legenda itu / Main Cast: TaoRis / KrisTao / ini hanya FIKSI loh


Sumary: Sebuah legenda terkenang di lokasi gedung SM Entertainment. Legenda yang akan mempertemukan kita dengan orang yang akan bertahan dengan semua kekurangan dalam diri kita. Namun, tidak semua orang percaya akan legenda itu, jangankan percaya bahkan yang mengetahuinya pun tidak banyak. Legenda yang akan menjadi petunjuk seseorang yang telah dekat dengan takdirnya.

**Title: SM Building Legend Series**

**Cast: TaoRis [lagi]**

**Lenght: Series not Chapter**

**Genre: YAOI, Fluff**

**a.n: Remake dari Saki Shiumi sensei [lagi]. INI HANYA FIKSI BELAKA UNTUK HIBURAN SEMATA ^^**

**.**

**.**

**Seri 1 [Meet]**

**.**

Mata magnae Exo M itu membelalak sempurna saat ia membaca sebuah buku lusuh yang tak sengaja ia temukan di sudut ruangan practice dance. Huang ZiTao, magnae dengan rambut sehitam arang dulu karena sekarang mulai berganti warna menjadi merah -mungkin untuk persiapan come back Exo yang masih tidak jelas kapannya-, kini tengah duduk sendiri di ruangan latihan dance ini. Di tangannya ada sebuah buku lusuh, yang ia balik-balik halamannya dengan semangat atau mungkin sedikit kasar.

Dia tidak mempedulikan jika teman-temannya sudah meninggalkan dia di ruangan ini sendirian. Sepertinya buku itu telah mengalihkan perhatiannya pada rasa takutnya akan hantu. Pemuda keturunan Cina itu begitu fokus pada apa yang tengah ia baca.

Sesekali keningnya berkerut bingung, atau juga mulutnya berguman 'wooow' tanpa suara, bahkan ia mengangguk-angguk lalu tersenyum antusias.

Sepertinya ia masuk ke sebuah dimensi lain dari sebuah buku lusuh itu.

'Ckleek'

Pintu ruangan terbuka, seseorang melongokan kepalanya dan melihat Tao yang masih asyik dengan buku itu. Pemuda dengan rambut hitam kemerahan cepak, menghela napas saat memperhatikan sosok Tao yang kini tengah tersenyum sendiri seraya membawa sebuah buku lusuh dan bersandar di dinding.

Sepertinya Tao belum menyadari kehadirannya, terlihat tidak adanya respon saat pemuda itu mendekat.

"Tao-er," panggil pemuda itu seraya mendudukan dirinya di sebelah Tao.

Tao yang seperti tertarik dari dimensi lain buku itu ke dunia nyata mengangkat kepalanya dan menoleh ke arah asal suara. "Kris ge?"

Pemuda yang dipanggil Kris itu melongokkan kepalany ke arah buku yang masih terbuka di pangkuan Tao. Duizhang EXO M bernama asli Wu YiFan, dan memiliki nama lain yang sangat banyak itu kembali menatap Tao dengan tatapan sedikit kesal.

"Aku pikir kau kemana, ternyata kau masih disini," ucap Kris dengan nada yang dibuat-buat agar terdengar kesal.

Tao tersenyum manis, "Dui bu qi Kris ge, aku tadi mau menyusul keluar tapi saat mengambil jaketku aku menemukan ini," sahut Tao.

Kris menyipitkan matanya. "Apa itu?"

Tao membalik bukunya dan melihat sampulnya, "SM Building Legends," Tao mengeja tulisan alfabet yang tertera di depan sampul buku itu.

"Punya siapa?" Kris mengambil buku yang sedikit lusuh itu, kertasnya masih putih hanya saja sepertinya pernah terkena air, entah karena kehujanan atau tidak sengaja tercuci, karena kertasnya sudah tergulung di ujung halaman dan bergelombang.

"Aku tidak tahu, tadi saat mengambil jaketku itu ada di bawah jaketku," Tao merebut kembali buku itu.

"Ah sudahlah, ayo pulang. Mungkin itu milik salah satu trainee yang tertinggal di sini."

Kris berdiri dan menarik lengan Tao.

"Tunggu dulu ge."

"Apa lagi?"

Kris berjongkok lagi di hadapan Tao yang masih sibuk memperhatikan dengan teliti buku itu.

"Aku masih ingin membacanya, Bab 1 nya membuatku penasaran," sahit Tao. Kris hanya memutar bola matanya malas, Tao memang masih seperti anak kecil yang penasaran dengan apapun.

"Memang buku itu tentang apa?" tanya Kris yang kembali menjatuhkan tubuhnya, bahkan kini ia berbaring di lantai. Menemani magnae kesayangannya tidak masalah kan? Lagipula member lainnya mungkin masih sibuk di cafetaria dan mengobrol dengan member EXO K.

Tao memandang Kris dengan mata berbinar, sepertinya ia senang Kris mulai memperhatikan buku yang juga menarik perhatiannya itu.

"Legenda yang ada di SM Building, ge."

"Legenda? Legenda apa? Mitos? Horror?" goda Kris mengungkit hal yang dibenci Tao. Hal yang berhubungan dengan hantu tentu saja.

Tao memukul kaki Kris yang paling dekat posisinya dengan tempatnya, "Issh, bukan ge. Ini legenda yang romantis."

Kris yang masih membaringkan kepalanya menunduk menatap ke arah Tao yang posisinya ada di dekat kakinya. "Legenda romantis?"

"Iya, kata buku ini di bab 1, kita akan bertemu dengan takdir kita saat kita lewat di koridor gedung paling ujung sebelah kanan, berarti itu gedung A, saat pukul tiga sore tiga hari setelah muncul pelangi pertama yang kau lihat di musim semi," Tao menjelaskan dengan nada antusias bahkan kini dia membalik-balik halaman buku itu sepertinya ingin memastikan apa yang telah ia baca tadi sebelum Kris datang.

"Takdir? Jodoh maksudmu?"

Tao mengangkat bahu, "Mungkin, ini kan buku legenda yang romantis."

Kris terkekeh melihat antusias magnae kesayangannya itu, apalagi wajah bingungnya.

"Lalu kau percaya?" tanya Kris was-was, karena sepertinya Tao akan melakukan sesuatu jika sudah antusias seperti itu. Pasti ia akan...

"Aku akan membuktikannya!"

Suara semangat Tao dan jawaban yang diucapkannya membuat Kris menghela napas. Sudah sesuai yang ia duga sebelumnya

"Kau ini sudah 20 tahun Tao, masa kau percaya tulisan orang yang tidak jelas asal usulnya sih?" ungkap Kris seraya mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk.

Tao mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Tidak ada hubungannya dengan umur ge, lagipula meski aku sudah 20 tahun aku tetap magnae di EXO M, week," Tao menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah sang leader yang tersenyum gemas.

"Terserah kau saja _romantic panda_, kau kan gila hal romantis seperti namamu itu," ejek Kris mengacak surai milik pemuda yang lebih muda darinya.

"Yaak jangan mengacak rambutku ge," protes Tao.

"Jja, kita pulang, yang lain pasti mencari kita," Kris berdiri dan langsung menarik Tao berdiri. Kali ini ia tidak menerima penolakan magnaenya ini.

"Aku boleh membawa buku ini kan?" tanya Tao memasang panda eyes (?) miliknya.

Kris mengangguk singkat, "Asal jika ada yang mencarinya kau harus mengembalikannya."

"Promise," sahut Tao semangat dan kini malah ia menarik-narik tangan Kris keluar dari ruangan itu. Samar-samar masih terdengar suara Tao yang membahas legenda di buku itu, bahkan terdengar tawa keras Kris di sela-sela ocehan Tao.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan memandang aneh ke arah sudut ruangan, matanya menyipit melihat pemandangan yang sama beberapa hari ini setelah latihan.

"Ada apa Lulu hyung?" tanya Sehun menatap pemuda imut dari cina itu.

Luhan menatap Sehun sebentar lalu menunjuk ke arah sudut ruangan yang mengambil alih perhatiannya beberapa hari ini usai latihan.

"Tao hyung? Ada apa dengannya?" tanya Sehun lagi.

Luhan mengangkat bahu, "Akhir-akhir ini dia rajin sekali membaca buku itu, bahkan di dorm dia sering melewatkan makan malam dan acara drama favoritnya sampai Kris harus menyeretnya ke meja makan."

Sehun mengangkat bahu tak peduli, "Mungkin ceritanya sangat bagus."

Luhan mengangguk ragu.

Bagus? Apa bagusnya buku lusuh itu? Oh, Luhan... jangan melihat buku dari covernya pliss xD

Saat ini sedang break latihan, beberapa member turun ke bawah mencari camilan di cafetaria, ada juga yang ke toilet menunaikan 'kewajiban' atau sekedar mencuci mukanya. Sedangkan dua leader tengah keluar mengikuti manager mereka.

Di ruangan itu hanya tersisa lima orang, Luhan, Sehun, Baekhyun, Chen dan sang objek pengamatan Luhan sedari tadi, Tao.

Baekhyun yang tadi berbicara dengan Chen atau mungkin sebenarnya berlatih adlib dengan volume paling minim kini beranjakl mendekati member Exo M yang dekat dengannya itu.

"Tao-ah, kau membaca apa? Serius sekali," Baekhyun duduk di sebelah Tao tanpa niatan melihat apa yang dibaca Tao.

Tao mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Beef, aku pikir kau sedang keluar dengan yang lain," sahutan Tao membuat Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Kau terlalu sibuk dengan bukumu itu, buku apa sih?"

Meski ia bertanya, Baekhyun tidak menunjukan ekspresi ingin tahu, dia malah memainkan smart phonenya yang berwarna putih.

Tao tersenyum, sebenarnya ia bosan menjawab pertanyaan yang sama sejak beberapa hari yang lalu karena member lain penasaran dengan apa yang dia baca tapi setelah itu pasti berakhir dengan di tertawakan, terakhir kali ia ditertawakan Kkamjong dan mendapatkan jitakan halus dari Lay yang menganggap legenda itu konyol, belum lagi tawa cempreng Chen saat ia ikut membaca buku yang sepertinya sudah menjadi buku favorit Tao.

Tanpa sadar Tao menghembuskan napas kesal mengingat hal itu. Baekhyun yang mendengar hembusan napas kesal itu menatap Tao bingung.

"Kenapa Panda?"

"Ahni, aku hanya menebak kau pasti akan tertawa kalau aku menjelaskan buku ini seperti yang lain, dan itu membuatku kesal sendiri," Tao menutup buku itu setelah menandai halaman terakhir yang ia baca dengan pembatas buku bergambar panda yang diberikan Suho beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Ya... hanya Suho yang tidak menunjukkan reaksi yang membuat sakit hati. Leader Exo K itu hanya tersenyum dan menyuruh Tao lebih rajin membaca lagi. Berbeda sekali dengan Chanyeol yang langsung tertawa keras hingga memukul pahanya sendiri.

Baekhyun tersenyum simpul, "Kalau begitu tidak perlu menjelaskannya, aku juga tidak begitu suka membaca buku, itu membuatku pusing saja."

Tao mengangguk seadanya memperhatikan Chen yang masih sibuk berlatih adlib dengan volume minim. Sehun yang memperhatikan Chen seraya memainkan karet gelang ditangannya membentuk berbagai bentuk, Luhan sendiri sedang duduk menyandar di kaca dan memainkan rubik yang tidak pernah ketinggalan.

Ada Kyungsoo dan Lay yang baru kembali dan membuka plastik yang sepertinya berisi camilan dan minuman.

'Ckleek'

"Huwaaaaa, akhirnya hujannya berhenti," suara khas Chanyeol terdengar begitu pintu terbuka. Jaket yang ia kenakan terlihat lembab, dan beberapa pola cipratan air tercetak. Di sebelahnya Kai tengah mengusap rambutnya menyebabkan titik-titik air mengenai Lay yang paling dekat dengannya.

"Yaak... Kkamjong hentikan," protes Lay saat ia terkena percikan air dari rambut Kai.

"Kalian dari mana?" tanya Chen yang sudah berhenti berlatih.

Chanyeol melepas jaketnya dan menoleh ke arah Chen, "Tadi kami dari tempat parkir mengambil ponsel Kai yang tertinggal di mobil, tiba-tiba hujan deras sekali, jadi kita menunggu sampai reda."

"Biasanya hujan deras setelahnya akan ada pelangi tapi sekarang jarang sekali, ah.. aku ingin melihat pelangi," suara Kyungsoo membuat Tao tersentak.

Pelangi?

Tao segera berdiri membuat Baekhyun yang ada di sebelahnya terkejut.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku pergi dulu," sahut Tao semangat.

"Mau kemana?" kali ini Luhan yang bertanya.

"Mau ke gedung A melihat pelangi," Tao sudah melangkah dan memegang hendel pintu dan membukanya. Tao sedikit terkejut melihat Suho dan Xiumin di depannya. "Ah, permisi ge."

Tao berlari meninggalkan ruangan itu diiringi teriakan Luhan "Yaaak, tao sebentar lagi kita berlatih."

Bahkan Tao tidak menggubris Kris yang heran melihatnya berlari di sepanjang koridor. Kris melenggang masuk, "Tao mau kemana? Kok buru-buru sekali?"

Luhan yang tengah mengerucutkan bibirnya menjawab, " Katanya mau ke gedung A melihat pelangi. Aku tidak tahu ia suka pelangi aku pikir ia suka panda," sungut Luhan.

Kris memiringkan kepala bingung, pelangi?

"Kenapa harus jauh-jauh ke gedung A, kalau memang ada pelangi dari gedung ini juga akjan terliahat," timpal Xiumin yang sudah duduk di dekat Lay dan Kyungsoo melahap beberapa camilan.

Pelangi? Gedung A?'

Kris membelalakan matanya kemudian berbalik keluar ruangan.

"Yaaak, duizhang kau mau kemana? Jangan bilang kau mau melihat pelangi di gedung A juga!" teriakan Luhan membuat Kris membalas dengan teriakan mengiyakan.

Luhan melempar rubiknya kesal, "Ada apa dengan leader-magnae itu, aisshh?"

Luhan-ssi sepertinya mood mu sedang buruk, ahahahaha.. xD

**.**

Kris mencari-cari Tao dan menghembuskan napasnya lega melihat pemuda polos itu duduk di salah satu pilar koridor yang menghadap ke arah pelataran parkir SM.

"Kau benar-benar kemari Tao?" tanya Kris ikut duduk di samping Tao

"Pelanginya belum muncul ge, masih mendung."

Tanpa melihat sepertinya Tao sudah tahu jika yang menghampirinya adalah Kris tangannya menunjuk ke arah langit. Awan berwarna abu-abu masih tergantung rapi menutupi langit cerah, bahkan matahari kesulitan menembusnya.

Kris mendongkakan kepalanya dan tersenyum.

"Lebih baik kita kembali saja," ujar Kris.

Tao menggeleng, "Tidak mau, aku mau menunggu pelangi dulu, aku sudah capek-capek lari kemari masa tidak melihat pelangi?"

Nada merajuk Tao membuat Kris menghela napas sekali lagi.

"Tapi sebentar lagi latihan sesi dua akan dimulai, panda," Kris masih berusaha membujuk. Mereka sudah akan comeback, dan mempersiapkan untuk album baru, jadi harus bekerja ekstra keras, bukan?

Tao memandang Kris dengan tatapan memelas, "Ayolah ge.. sebentar lagi ya, ya, ya," rajuk Tao.

Kris mengacak rambut pendeknya. Sebenarnya apa saja yang ditulis di buku lusuh itu sampai Tao menuruti semua perintahnya? Apa buku itu titisan Tom Riddle? Kau terlalu banyak membaca buku fiksi sihir sepertinya Kris.

"Kalau gege tidak mau menemaniku, gege balik dulu saja aku ingin melihat pelangi," lanjut tao membuat Kris K.O

"Baiklah, gege temani. Memangnya kau berani sendirian di sini, gedung ini kan sepi," sahut Kris santai.

Tao memukul lengan Kris.

"Jangan menakutiku ge, " kesal Tao yang hanya diba;las kekehan halus dari Kris.

Hening. Tao menjulurkan tangannya keluar, beberapa tetes hujan mengenai tangannya dan dia tersenyum sendiri. Kris yang memperhatikannya sejak tadi turut tersenyum, pemuda China-Canada itu sangat suka dengan senyum dan tawa Tao.

Entah sejak kapan.

Kris menjulurkan tangannya menampung tetesan-tetesan air hujan juga, sejenak mengabaikan Tao yang meliriknya. Saat air yang terkumpul di telapak tangan besarnya cukup banyak ia menoleh ke arah Tao yang kini sudah menjulurkan ke dua tangannya.

'Splaassh'

"Yaakk, dduizang," seru Tao kesal.

"Hahahahha.."

"Isshh, jadi basah ini," Tao mengusap wajahnya yang diciprati air oleh Kris barusan dengan tangannya yang basah juga -_-

Kris semakin tergelak melihat tingkah Tao. Perlahan ia menarik wajah Tao mendekat dan mengusapnya perlahan dengan tangan kanannya yang kering. Bagaimana bisa ada pemuda 20 tahun tingkahnya seperti anak kecil seperti ini.

Kris tersenyum melihat Tao yang memejamkan matanya erat saat tangan besar Kris mengusap -mencoba mengeringkan- wajahnya.

"Eiiguuu, kau ini bodoh atau apa sih, sudah tauhu tanganmu juga basah kenapa malah mengusap ke wajahmu?" tanya Kris yang kini mengusap Tao dengan sapu tangan yang selalu ia bawa di saku celananya.

"Reflek," sahut Tao cuek. Kris kembali terkekeh dan menarik tangannya setelah wajah Tao sudah kering.

Tao memandang tak sabar pada langit yang masih mendung.

"Hei Tao," panggil Kris, Tao hanya berdengung menyahuti.

"Bagaimana kalau orang yang akan bertemu denganmu tiga hari lagi di sini tidak sesuai harapanmu?" tanya Kris.

"Ehh?"

Kris tersenyum memandang langit yang tetap mendung.

"Yah.. kau kan meyakini jika seseorang yang akan menjadi takdirmu akan kau temui tiga hari lagi jika kau berhasil melihat pelangi hari ini," Kris memandang jauh ke langit kelabu dengan pandangan sayu.

Tao terdiam, baru kali ini ia melihat Kris memandang sesuatu tanpa fokus seperti ini, dan kenapa sang duizhang terlihat errr..

"Kalau saja orang yang kau temui nanti jauh dari harapanmu, bagaimana?" Kris kini menoleh, menatap Tao yang sedari tadi menatapnya.

Tao terdiam, sedikit tertarik dalam mata Kris yang memandangnya lembut. Perlahan wajahnya terasa menghangat. Dengan tiba-tiba tangannya terangkat memukul kepalanya sendiri.

Kris yang melihatnya langsung menarik lengan Tao yang memukul kepalanya sendiri, "Panda, are you ok?"

Tao menatap Kris lagi dan buru-buru menarik tangannya, "A.. Aaa. Aaku baik-baik saja ge," sahut Tao tergagap. Dalam hati ia mengutuki pikiran yang sempat melintas di otaknya.

Kris terlihat tidak percaya, "Jeongmal?"

Tao mengangguk cepat dan mengalihkan pandangannya. Tao berkali-kali membatin dan menarik napas menenangkan pikirannya dan jantungnya.

Kris sebenarnya masih heran dengan tingkah Tao, tapi dia lebih penasaran dengan jawaban Tao. "Jadi kalau saja orang yang kau temui nanti jauh dari harapanmu, bagaimana?" Kris mengulangi pertanyaannya.

Tao yang sudah bisa menenangkan dirinya memandang tetesan air hujan yang jatuh di kumbangan air kecil, membentuk pola lingkaran yang semakin membesar dan akhirnya hilang.

"Maksud gege?" tanya Tao.

Kris memasang pose berpikir, "Euum begini, kamu kan pasti mengira-ngira siapa dan bagaiama orang yang akan kau temui nanti? Kalau seandainya dia bukan yeojya cantik bagaimana?"

"Aku tidak begitu mempermasalahkan kecantikan," sahut Tao polos.

Kris diam.

"Kalau dia bahkan bukan seorang yeo-jya?" tanya Kris hati-hati, setelahnya ia menahan napasnya sendiri menunggu ucapan Tao.

Tao terlihat berpikir dan melirik Kris. Sedikit lama Tao memandang Kris sebelum akhirnya kembali memandang ke langit.

"Aku tidak mempermasalahkannya."

Kris menghembuskan napasnya seketika.

Sepertinya akan ada peluang untuknya... Eeehh?

**.**

"Baiklah selesai sampai sini latihannya, satu minggu ke depan kita akan mulai latihan setelah makan siang hingga malam, jaga kesehatan kalian selamat malam," ucap seorang laki-laki setelah mendengar sahutan dari member Exo M ia langsung melangkah keluar.

Hanya Exo M? Kemana Exo K?

Luhan mengambil tasnya dan langsung menjitak kepala Tao yang tengah menggembungkan pipinya setelah mendengar ucapan laki-laki itu.

"Appo," teriak Tao, magnae itu menoleh dan mendapati gege imutnya tengah mendelik ke arahnya, sepertinya mood buruk Luhan masih berlanjut.

"Kau tadi dari mana saja, huh?" tanya Luhan galak, Xiumin hanya menggeleng pelan melihat dua pemuda asal Cina itu.

"Dari melihat pelangi, ge," sahut Tao polos.

"Melihat pelangi sampai satu jam apa kau tidak bosan? Apalagi di gedung A itukan sepi sekali Tao," Xiumin menyela Luhan, dan Luhan mengangguk-angguk setuju.

Tao menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Hehehe, aku tadi menunggu pelanginya keluar dulu, ge. Tadi belum muncul masih hujan dan mendung jadi aku menunggunya," ucap Tao pelan. Saat ia melihat raut wajah Luhan mulai menyeramkan (?) ia segera berlari ke arah Kris dan bersembunyi di balik badan sang dduizhang.

"Yaak, Huang ZiTao, jadi kau membuat kami semua dihukum latihan ekstra karena keterlambatanmu hanya karena kau menunggu pelangi?" Luhan benar-benar terlihat kesal. "Kau juga Duizhang, jangan membela magnae kesayanganmu itu terus, aku tahu kalau kau itu..."

Kris membelalakan matanya dan entah karena perintah apa tiba-tiba Chen langsung membungkam mulut Luhan dari belakang dan Lay menarik tangan Luhan. Hasilnya karena Luhan tidak bisa menjaga keseimbangannya akibat tarikan Lay...

'Bruuukk'

"AAAWWW..."

Lay dengan badan kecilnya kini tertimpa tubuh Luhan dan Chen. Teriakan tiga pemuda yang masih saling tindih (?) itu membuat Xiumin tertawa keras melihat tingkah dongsaeng-dongsaeng ajaibnya itu. Membuat Kris menghela napas lega atas ketanggapan Lay dan Chen membungkam Luhan yang ingin membongkar rahasianya. Sedangkan Tao? Romantic panda itu memiringkan kepalanya memasang muka imut karena bingung.

"Yaakk... cepat berdiri" kali ini suara Lay bersaing dengan suara tawa Xiumin.

Tao yang tadi hendak menanyakan sesuatu tapi lupa akhirnya menarik lengan T-Shirt Kris.

"Mereka sedang apa Kris-ge?" tanya Tao menunjuk tumpukan (?) tubuh Chen, Luhan, dan Lay yang belum berdiri.

Kris mengusap kepala Tao dan menyerahkan tas Tao.

"Lebih baik kita pulang," ucap Kris menarik tangan Tao. "Lay, Chen, besok aku akan mentraktir kalian. cepat bangun manager menunggu kita di mobil."

Chen dan Lay menepuk-nepuk baju mereka dan bertos ria mendengar kata traktir dari leader mereka. Xiumin menepuk bahu Luhan puk-puk, Luhan menarik napas panjang.

"YAAAKK... WUFAN AKU AKAN MEMBALASMU!"

Sepertinya kekesalan Luhan baby hari ini bertambah karena Kris.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Keributan yang terjadi tadi malam sepertinya sudah reda, terlihat Luhan yang asyik membuka fansite-fansite dengan Tao. Tidak terlihat aura-aura peperangan seperti tadi malam. Kris menemukan cara jitu meredam member Cina yang lebih tua darinya itu.

Jam dinding masih menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi dan tumben sekali Luhan sudah terbangun bahkan sudah membuka laptop miliknya dan duduk manis dengan sang magnae yang sesekali mengusap matanya.

Chen terlihat memegang handuk dan sikat giginya menunggu pintu kamar mandi terbuka karena Lay masih di dalam. Xiumin membawa salad buah buatannya dan ikut bergabung di sebelah Luhan. Kris? Tentu saja leader itu masih tidur.

"Panda sebenarnya apa sih yang kau lakukan kemarin?" tanya Luhan masih menatap layar laptopnnya yang kini menampilkan foto-foto hasil jepretan beberapa fans saat Exo K di bandara Thailand. Wajahnya merona saat melihat foto Sehun yang memasang tampang terkejut melihat banner raksasa (?) bertuliskan "SeHun-LuHan HunHan Just Married".

Fans kreatif. Xiumin terdengar menahan tawanya saat melihat foto itu juga.

"Sudah aku bilang aku melihat pelangi, ge," sahut Tao menyandarkan kepalanya di sandaran sofa.

"Tumben sekali kau tertarik dengan pelangi?" tanya Chen memainkan sikat giginya. "Sampai menungguinya lagi."

Tao diam.

Luhan mengangguk, setuju dengan pertanyaan Chen.

"Pasti ada sesuatu yang kau sembunyikan?" tebak Xiumin setelah menelan salad yang ada di mulutnya.

Luhan mengangguk lagi.

Tao menatap hyung-hyung yang lebih tua darinya itu. Lalu menggeleng cepat.

"Tidak mungkin jika tidak ada yang kau sembunyikan," desak Luhan santai, member Cina itu sama sekali tidak terlihat emosi seperti tadi malam. Tidur cukup bisa menurunkan emosi ya?

Chen tiba-tiba mendekat dan duduk di sebelah Tao.

"Aku tahu, pasti karena buku lusuh itu, aku pernah membacanya," celetuk Chen membuat semua langsung menoleh ke arahnya.

Tao membulatkan matanya.

"Kata buku itu di bab 1, kita akan bertemu dengan takdir kita saat kita lewat di koridor gedung paling ujung sebelah kanan, berarti itu gedung A, saat pukul tiga sore tiga hari setelah muncul pelangi pertama yang kau lihat di musim semi," ucap Chen sedikit tersendat karena mencoba mengingat kalimat yang mebuatnya tertawa beberapa hari yang lalu.

XiuMin dan Luhan menatap Tao meminta kebenaran ucapan Chen.

Tao hanya tersenyum seraya membuat v sign dengan dua jarinya.

"Dasar magnae.." Luhan memiting kepala Tao dan menjitaknya. "Hanya karena buku tidak jelas itu kau membuat kami semua di hukum huh?"

"Kau masih percaya hal-hal seperti itu Tao?" tanya Xiumin heran.

Tao berusaha melepaskan pitingan (?) Luhan. Dengan sedikit adegan dorong-mendorong tangan Tao berhasil melepaskan dirinya. Tao mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Aku kan hanya ingin membuktikan saja, benar atau tidak."

Luhan menyipitkan matanya "Maksudmu membuktikan kau akan bertemu siapa yang akan menjadi jodohmu begitu?"

Tao mengangguk, "Kan lumayan ge, kalau aku bertemu yeojya cantik atau namja tampan yang akan menjadi takdirku."

Luhan memutar bola matanya, ia hendak menimpali ucapan Tao tapi suara Lay membuatnya menoleh.

"Tanpa melihat pelangi juga kau sudah bertemu takdirmu, panda," Lay mengusap pelan rambutnya yang basah.

Tao melihat Lay dan memasang tampang bingung. "Nuguya?"

Luhan mengangguk antusias, kemudia ide jahil mampir di otaknya.

"Kenapa tidak kau lihat saja berapa hari tadi?" tanya Luhan, Chen mengacungkan tiga jarinya sebelum beranjak ke kamar mandi."Lihat 3 hari lagi saja, kata legenda kan seperti itu," ungkap Luhan.

Tao memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Eh tapi, bukannya tiga hari lagi kita latihan sampai malam. Legenda itu kan saat pukul tiga sore, berarti kita masih latihan," Xiumin memandang Tao yang langsung shock.

Dia baru ingat pelatihnya kemari mengatakan latihan baru dimulai setelah makan siang dan berakhir hampir tengah malam pastinya dengan istirahat tidak mungkin jam tiga sore. Lalu... lalu.. bagaimana dia bisa bertemu dengan takdirnya.

"Duizhaaang.." teriak Tao yang langsung berlari ke kamar Chen dan Kris.

Tiga orang yang tersisa di ruang tengah itu hanya saling pandang lalu menghembuskan napas pelan.

"Satu jaga image.." guman XiuMin

"Satu polos dan manja.." guman Lay

"Kita lihat saja cerita mereka," pungkas Luhan melanjutkan browsing fanart dari fans mereka. Lay berjalan ke arah kamarnya, dan Xiumin kembali ke dapur meletakkan mangkuknya yang sudah kosong.

Suara shower dari kamar mandi masih terdengar beriringan dengan suara rengekan Tao pada Kris yang pasti terbangun demi baby pandanya.

Apa kalian memahami sesuatu?

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sejak kemarin Tao sibuk memikirkan bagaimana membujuk pelatih dan managernya agar break latihannya besok saat pukul tiga sore saja. Yah.. besok kan deadline (?) ia bertemu dengan siapa takdirnya.

Member Exo M yang paham dengan apa yang membuat magnae Exo M itu berkali-kali ditegur pelatih bahkan Suho, hanya menggelengkan kepala. Kris juga terlihat berkali-kali menyuruh Tao fokus -tanpa membentak tentunya.

"Kris ge," panggil Tao.

"Huum."

"Kalau aku bolos latihan besok boleh tidak?" Kris menoleh cepat mendengar permintaan Tao. Dia menghela napas sabar.

"Wae? Apa karena kau ingin bertemu dengan takdirmu, huh?"

Tao mengangguk pelan, "Tao-er, kau kan punya tanggung jawab sekarang, kau tidak boleh main-main, sebentar lagi kita comeback."

Profesional Kris sepertinya tidak luntur meski ia berhadapan dengan panda kesayangannya itu.

"Tapi legenda itu.."

Kris memandang sedikit kesal ke arah Tao, "Legenda itu belum tentu terbukti kan?"

Tao diam, "Ya sudah kalau Kris ge tidak mau membantuku, aku mau bilang sendiri saja ke manager dan pelatih."

Kris tercengang mendengar nada suara Tao.

Biarkan saja namanya juga anak-anak. Tapi... kalau Tao benar-benar mau membolos latihan itu akan menjadi masalah. Kris menghela napasnya pelan lebih baik mereka melanjutkan latihannya saja.

Tao sendiri kini berdiri di sudut ruangan dengan wajah ditekuk. Otaknya kembali mencoba memikirkan bagaimana cara agar besok dia bisa ke gedung A tepat pukul 3 sore. Namja China itu mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Panda kembali ke posisimu, kita latihan lagi," teriak Xiumin.

Tao mengangguk lemah, dia tidak mungkin menolak perintah hyung tertuanya itu, bisa-bisa ia tidak boleh masuk kamarnya dan semua koleksi panda dan guccinya akan raib oleh namja korea itu.

Kris masih menggeleng heran melihat tingkah Tao yang lebih manja dari biasanya.

Ini semua gara-gara buku itu.

Latihan kembali dimulai, dengan fokus Tao yang masih terbelah memikirkan nasibnya besok. Luhan berulang kali menarik napas panjang dan membuangnya pelan-pelan, mencoba menstabilkan emosinya yang mulai naik. Chen mengusap peluhnya melihat tingkah Tao yang membuat mereka berkali-kali mengulang gerakan yang sama. Membuat Xiumin menggembungkan pipinya kesal dan melepaskan topinya.

Bahkan Lay berteriak frustasi melihat kesalahan-kesalahan yang dibuat Tao membuat namja panda itu menunduk.

Kris?

Duizhang kita tengah memasang wajah datar. Dia mendekati Tao dan memberi isyarat agar yang lainnya istirahat dulu.

Luhan dan yang lainnya segera keluar setelah sejak 4 jam yang lalu mereka terkurung diruangan dan latihan dengan kesalahan-kesalahan yang dibuat oleh Tao.

Kris memandang ke arah pintu yang tertutup kemudian mengalihkannya pada sang magnae yang kini duduk bersandar.

"Tao kau kekanankan sekali," celetuk Kris.

Hening.

"Kau membuat hyung-hyungmu lebih lelah dari yang seharusnya," lanjut Kris saat Tao tetap tidak menyahuti.

"Kau kan sudah 20 tahun, seharusnya kau bisa menempatkan diri," Kris kembali berucap, "Apa sebegitu inginnya besok kau ke gedung A melihat siapa takdirmu?"

Tao mengambil buku yang ia bawa kemana-mana, buku yang membuatnya tidak fokus.

"Baiklah kalau itu yang kau inginkan, aku akan bicara dengan pelatih. Yah... mungkin aku akan sedikit dimarahi, tapi jika setelah ini kau berjanji akan fokus, aku akan melakukannya."

Kris menepuk kepala Tao dan mengambil ponsel dari saku jaket yang ia letakan di sebelah tempat Tao duduk.

Tao mengangkat wajahnya.

Tunggu dulu. Kalau duizhang meminta pada pelatih pasti akan ditanya alasannya kan? Pasti duizhang akan dimarahi.

Oh ayolah Tao, ibu dan ayahmu tidak pernah mengajarkanmu untuk merepotkan orang lain kan?

Tao menghentikan tangan Kris yang tengah mengutak-atik ponselnya.

"Tidak perlu gege," guman Tao.

"Eh?"

"Tidak perlu meminta pelatih mengubah jadwal latihan, aku akan fokus," lanjut Tao.

Kris memandang Tao heran, kenapa lagi panda imut ini. Kris semakin menautkan alisnya bingung saat Tao berdiri dan keluar dari ruangan. Dia hendak menyusul Tao namun ponselnya berdering halus, membuatnya mengerutkan kening.

'Manager Calling'

**.**

Tao memasukan barang-barangnya ke dalam tasnya. Luhan berdiri di samping Tao yang sejak mereka kembali setelah insiden ketidak fokusan Tao yang menjadi-jadi hanya diam saja. Raut wajahnya datar, bahkan mereka latihan tanpa berhenti.

Tanpa ada yang tidak fokus.

Tanpa ada yang merengek minta berhenti sebentar dengan alasan mengambil napas.

Tanpa ada yang meminta izin pergi ke toilet sekedar mencuri-curi waktu untuk selca di kaca kamar mandi alih-alih buang air -_-

"Tao-ie, kau ingin makan?" tanya Luhan yang melihat tingkah aneh Tao.

Tao mengangkat wajahnya dan menggeleng pelan, kembali memasukkan barang-barangnya yang ia tata sedemikian rupa di dalam tasnya.

Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya, sedikit kesal tidak diperhatikan oleh magnae mereka. Sedikit rasa bersalah juga membuat Luhan bertahan berdiri di samping Tao.

Saat mereka kembali dari istirahat yang diberikan Kris tadi mereka hanya menemukan Kris yang berbicara dengan manager mereka melalui ponsel. Beberapa menit kemudian Tao masuk dan langsung meminta maaf hingga membungkuk sudut siku-siku.

Dan setelahnya Tao benar-benar fokus.

'Cklek'

Pintu terbuka membuat perhatian Luhan teralihkan. Sosok manager mereka sedang berbicara dengan Kris meski dari tempatnya Luhan tidak bisa mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan. Biarkan saja itu wajarkan, Kris leader.

"Kalian sudah selesai? Cepat pulang dan istirahat, besok kita latihan lagi," ucap manager mereka menatap member Exo M yang sudah siap untuk pulang. "Oh ya, besok latihan mulai pukul 4 sore, tapi lusa dan seterusnya tetap setelah makan siang."

'Deg'

Tao sontak mengangkat kepalanya menatap manager mereka yang kembali berbincang dengan Kris. Tangannya mengepal perlahan.

"Baiklah aku duluan, mobil sudah menunggu kalian di bawah."

Manager mereka berlalu setelah mengucapkan selamat tidur pada semua.

"Jja, kita pulang aku lelah sekali," seru Chen dan melangkah lebih dulu. Kris mengambil tasnya.

"Wae?" guman Tao, menghentikan semua kegiatan di ruangan itu. Tao menatap tajam kepada Kris yang menatapnya bingung tak dihiraukannya tatapan bingung dari hyungdeulnya.

"Kenapa besok latihannya jam 4 sore?" tanya Tao.

Semua mengerutkan kening bingung.

"Oh itu, itu karena.." Kris hendak melanjutkan kata-katanya tapi Tao sudah menyelanya.

"Aku kan sudah fokus, duizhang tidak perlu meminta pada pelatih apalagi pada manager untuk menunda latihan. Kita kan harus profesional," nada suara Tao terdengar tengah menahan amarahnya.

"Bukan be-" Kris terlihat gelagapan mendengar penuturan Tao.

"Duizhang tidak percaya pada Tao? Duizhang pasti mengira Tao tidak bisa profesional kan? Tao tidak masalah kok tidak datang ke gedung A besok, kenapa duizhang tidak percaya pada Tao kalau Tao bisa fokus meski tidak datang ke gedung A besok,:" teriak Tao.

Tanpa menunggu sahutan Kris yang masih melongo dimarahi Tao, namja paling muda itu langsung berlalu dari ruangan.

"Kenapa lagi kalian?" ujar Luhan yang tidak bisa menahan frustasinya.

Lay segera berlari menyusul Tao, XiuMin dan Chen saling memandang, sedikit tidak paham dengan ucapan Tao yang menggunakan bahasa Mandarin dan berbicara tanpa jeda.

Kris mengusap wajahnya ekspresinya sama frustasinya dengan Luhan, lebih mungkin.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Esoknya.

Sejak pukul 12 Tao sudah tidak terlihat di dorm, Kris yang dilapori Luhan jika Tao menghilang langsung terlonjak dari tempat tidurnya.

Aaargghhhh padahal ini kesempatannya bangun siang, kenapa ada saja halangannya.

Tapi, jika menyangkut Tao tidak mungkin kan ia menutup telinganya? Memikirkan dia keluar dorm sendiri saja sudah membuatnya frustasi. Bagaimana jika magnaenya itu diculik fansnya?

Kau berlebihan Kris -_-

Dan sekarang Kris berlari-lari di koridor gedung SM saat Taemin meneleponnya karena melihat Tao sendirian dan menanyakan dimana manager mereka? Sedikit rasa lega menghampiri pikiran Kris setalah hampir 2 jam lebih ia berkeliling tak tentu arah mencari adik tersayangnya itu

Nafasnya memburu saat ia melihat siluet tubuh seseorang yang ia cari.

Tao tengah berdiri di hadapan managernya yang berbicara seraya mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kenapa hari ini latihannya pukul 4?" suara Tao, membuat Kris menghentikan langkah tergesanya.

Ternyata Tao mencari manager mereka dan menanyakan masalah kemarin?

Ya ampuuuunnn anak itu, ingin sekali Kris menjitaknya.

"Eh?"

"Kenapa hari ini latihannya jadi jam 4 sore, Manager hyung?" tanya Tao lagi.

Managernya terkekeh, "Jadi kau menungguku rapat selama 2 jam berdiri di sini hanya untuk bertanya itu?" tanya managernya gemas.

Tao mengangguk mantap.

Managernya bersedekap, masih terkekeh bahkan hampir saja tertawa. Magnae grup M ini ada-ada saja.

"Apa Kris tidak menjelaskannya kemarin?" Managernya bersandar di tembok.

Tao menggeleng.

"Kenapa kau tidak bertanya pada Kris, huh? Bukannya kau manja sekali dengan duizhangmu itu?" goda managernya.

Tao mendongkak dan terlihat rona samar dikedua pipinya, "Duizhang pasti berbohong padaku kalau aku bertanya padanya."

Kris memutar hezelnya kesal. Well, bukannya berbohong, bahkan sebelum ia menjelaskannya Tao sudah memotong ucapannya. Kalian ingat kan?

Lagi-lagi managernya terkekeh.

"Kebetulan jam 3 sore ini akan ada rapat dengan semua direksi dan petinggi SM, semua staf selain artis harus datang, manager dan pelatih juga termasuk staf kan?" jelas managernya

Tao mengangguk sekali lagi, masih sedikit bingung.

Managernya tersenyum maklum.

"Jadi, kalian mendapat waktu istirahat lebih panjang, latihan diundur dari pada tidak latihan sama sekali kan?"

Tao mengangguk pelan.

"Lagipula bukan hanya kalian yang baru memulai latihan pukul 4, grup K juga latihan pukul 4 hari ini."

Managernya menjelaskan dengan perlahan dan sabar pada namja China yang menatapnya dengan tatapan polos.

"Jadi.." Tao menatap managernya ragu. "Bukan Kris-ge yang meminta untuk mengundur latihannya?" tanya Tao pelan-pelan.

Managernya menautkan kedua alisnya bingung.

"Untuk apa Kris mengundur latihan? Dia bahkan tidak berbicara apa pun saat aku memberitahunya kemarin," Manager bertanya sedikit bingung.

"Ah- er, tidak, aku kira Kris-ge ada urusan, hehehe," sahut Tao gelagapan.

Kris membulatkan matanya mendengarkan sahutan Tao, dia berjalan cepat ke arah magnae nakal itu. Manager yang melihatnya tersenyum saat melihatnya.

Kris langsung membekap mulut Tao dari belakang.

"Sepertinya urusan Kris denganmu Tao, lebih baik kalian selesaikan urusan kalian. aku harus segera ke ruang rapat lagi, bye."

Manager muda itu segera berlalu tanpa menunggu sahutan dua tiang yang tengah beradu tenaga itu. Tanpa mau melihat Tao yang meronta-ronta karena bekapan Kris membuatnya sesak.

"Kita selesaikan urusan kita, Panda," bisik Kris dan segera menyeret Tao dari tempat itu dengan kondisi Tao masih meronta-ronta dalam bekapan Kris -_-

.

"Jadi Kris-ge beneran tidak meminta pada manager dan pelatih?" tanya Tao entah yang keberapa kalinya.

Kris mengangguk pelan, bosan dengan pertanyaan tao sejak mereka sampai dan duduk manis di tempat mereka menunggu pelangi dua hari 3 hari yang lalu.

Yah.. saat ini mereka sedang ada di gedung A sejak beberapa saat yang lalu. Saat Kris masih menyeret-nyeret Tao yang meronta-ronta sekitar pukul 2 lewat 15 menit, dia sempat menelepon Xiumin untuk meminta tolong membawakan tasnya dan tas Tao serta ponsel Tao yang tertinggal saat berangkat latihan nanti. Dia hanya sempat membawa ponselnya yang kini sudah mati karena batereinya habis sedangkan Tao tidak membawa apa pun selain jam tangan yang melingkar dipergelangan kirinya.

"Sudah aku jawab berapa kali Tao?" tanya Kris kesal.

Tao meringis bersalah.

"Hehehe, aku pikir duizhang tidak percaya kalau aku bisa fokus," guman Tao seraya membuat v sign dengan jarinya.

Kris mengacak rambut Tao. "Aku selalu percaya padamu, Tao."

Tao tersenyum dengan sedikit rona merah menjalar di pipi gembulnya. Ahh.. kenapa dia jadi berdebar melihat senyuman Kris sejak mereka melihat pelangi kemarin?

"Ngomong-ngomong, mana orang yang menjadi takdirmu? Kok belum ada yang lewat? Atau takdirmu hantu?" goda Kris.

Tao membulatkan matanya kesal.

"Ya... jangan bicara sembarangan, sebentar lagi juga lewat, ini masih puku setengah 3, setengah jam lagi juga ada yang lewat," sahut Tao ketus.

Kris tertawa keras, "Perasaanku atau memang dari tadi kau selalu bilang setengah jam lagi, setengah jam lagi?"

Tao mengerucutkan bibirnya tak menghiraukan pertanyaan Kris.

"Pergi sana kalau tidak mau menemaniku, lagipula kenapa duizhang ada di sini?" usir Tao.

Kris semakin tertawa keras, "Aku hanya ingin melihat bagaimana sainganku setelah ini. Jadi aku bisa mengira-ngira kekuatan sainganku."

Kris tersenyum lembut mengusap kepala Tao.

"Saingan? Saingan apa?" tanya Tao memiringkan kepalanya.

Kris tersenyum membuang pandangannya ke arah langit, kali ini sang duizhang yang tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan magnaenya.

Tao mengangkat bahunya tak peduli.

"Wooooyy, mau sampai kapan kalian duduk di situ? Ini sudah jam 4, Luhan hyung sudah marah-marah hingga keluar tanduk," sebuah teriakan dari koridor gedung B terdengar oleh Tao dan Kris.

Chen tengah melambaikan tangannya.

Tunggu dulu, jam 4?

Tao memandang Kris yang juga tengah memandangnya. Perlahan rona merah menjalar di pipi Tao.

Berarti... sejak sejam yang lalu, di tempat ini ia hanya bertemu dengan Kris?

Apa itu artinya...

Kris hanya menyeringai tipis berdiri dan menartik tangan Tao, "Kajja, kita latihan, kau sudah bertemu dengan takdirmu kan?"

Tao terdiam dia melirik jam tangannya, "Ini masih pukul setengah tiga kan?"

**.**

**.**

**First series end~**

**.**

**.**

Beberapa saat yang lalu...

Luhan mengetuk-ngetukan jarinya di dinding dengan tak sabar. Sekarang sudah pukul empat lewat 10 menit dan duizhang serta magnae grupnya belum muncul?

"Chen susul mereka ke gedung A, aku tahu mereka pasti ada di sana," geram Luhan.

Chen yang tengah membawa buku lusuh kesayangan Tao mendongkak, "Telepon duizhang saja," sahut Chen malas.

"Tidak bisa, sepertinya ponsel Kris mati, kemarin dia tidak sempat mengisi batereinya karena chargernya aku pinjam, chargerku tertinggal di kamar Suho-hyung," sahutan Lay membuat Chen yang kini menjadi termuda di ruangan ini mendengus kesal. Padahal dia sedang asyik membaca buku Tao.

"Ini sudah lewat satu jam dari jam 3, pasti Tao sudah bertemu dengan takdirnya. Cepat susul mereka saatnya latihan," kali ini Xiumin berkata seraya melepaskan jaketnya.

Chen berguman malas. Nasib jadi termuda, disuruh-suruh.

"Tao kan memakai jam, pasti mereka tahu sudah jam 4," Chen masih mencari-cari alasan.

Lay terkekeh pelan, "Iya, dia memakai jam tangan kesayangannya, yang sejak seminggu yang lalu mati dan lupa belum dibelikan baterei."

Luhan ikut terkekeh, "Tao terlalu sibuk dengan bukunya, sampai lupa membeli baterei, jam tangannya berhenti saat pukul setengah tiga."

Xiumin tertawa melihat ekspresi Chen yang tidak bisa menyangkal lagi, dia segera berdiri, membiarkan buku yang ia baca tadi terbuka di Bab 2.

_**Jika kau berciuman dengan seseorang di bawah pohon ek di halaman belakang SM Building, maka yakinlah dia adalah takdirmu.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

a.n: Done! First series 5.780 words #tepuk tangan

Hanya ketikan di saat menunggu kabar TT^TT.

Raven part 4 udah kelar tinggal edit .

Makasih untuk yang udah baca ff taoris Che, yang udah review lebih makasih lagi #hugall

Semoga tidak bosan dengan ff remake che dari Saki Shiumi sensei -lagi-

Salam,

Che24


End file.
